


Adicciones y obsesiones

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: "Mi obsesión es cumplir con la promesa que acepte al tomar el lugar de mi hermana, pero mi adicción es a los besos apasionados de un hombre prohibido, al final...¿qué será más fuerte?".Esta historia esta hecha para fans, basada en los caracteres creados por Yana Toboso, sin embargo contiene personajes originales y se situa en un universo alterno.Advertencias: lemon, angst, R18SebasGrellGrelliam





	1. La herencia

Estando de camino hacia la campiña aquel verano, el joven pensaba que era no más que una pérdida de tiempo; esa propiedad había permanecido en una rama de la familia, que poco a poco se fue alejando hasta perderse en el olvido. La carta que había recibido unas semanas atrás, no lo detallaba. Y eso debía ser porque no valía la pena, de tal manera que todos sus hermanos se habían lavado las manos en el asunto y como era costumbre él tendría que hacerse cargo con el pretexto de que siendo el menor y además un artista era quien más podía disponer a placer de su tiempo.  
Estaba claro que ellos no entendían un ápice pero de igual manera la decisión estaba tomada.  
De cualquier forma estaba pasando por un bloqueo creativo, así que un cambio de aires no le vendría mal.  
Por ahora disfrutaba de una vista privilegiada, desde aquel vagón que se adentraba cada vez más en vírgenes paisajes, de aquellos que sin duda serian la delicia de un explorador, pero cuyo encanto iba muriendo para él a medida que las líneas de recepción de su teléfono iban desapareciendo, hasta convertirlo no más en un aparato que le podría brindar cierta compañía musical, eso sí aun contara con algo de batería.

—¡fabuloso!— un gesto de hastío se dibujó en su rostro.

Buscó alguna conexión dentro de aquel austero transporte pero al no tener éxito guardo el aparato, acomodo sus efectos personales en una pequeña bolsa sobre sus rodillas, y el clima de la tarde hizo que se abandonara a un sueño delicioso, mucho más por cansancio que por decisión propia.  
Un sonido estridente junto con una fuerte sacudida lo despertaron. El joven se aferró a donde pudo y por un momento no recordó donde se encontraba, sin embargo se recuperó enseguida al ver la figura que le alumbraba el rostro con una linterna.

—Es la última estación, debe bajar. Si se queda dormido pasando por su destino, temo que tendrá que esperar al primer tren de regreso, ese partirá mañana al medio día.— Y sin esperar respuesta se alejó, tan misteriosamente que provoco en el joven un escalofrió.

Henry se apresuró a ponerse de pie, revisó muy bien para asegurarse de no olvidar nada y salió al pasillo.  
Algo llamo su atención, durante el viaje el tren iba medianamente lleno, sin embargo, ahora parecía ser el único pasajero restante. Pues si había algún otro se alejó con gran rapidez, ya que no creía haber dormido demasiado tiempo.  
Al bajar se percató de que la estación lucia desierta a excepción de algún trabador a lo lejos. Se apresuró a la ventanilla de la oficina, toco el timbre un par de veces, pero nadie atendió. Se giró para ver si encontraba a alguien más sin embargo una voz le hizo sobresaltarse, la misma que le había hablado en el vagón.

—Le dije que si se quedó dormido, el tren partirá hasta mañana al medio día.

—No es eso, en realidad quisiera saber dónde puedo tomar un taxi.

—Este lugar no es para venir de vacaciones y hasta aquí solo pasan algunas carretas. Podrían llevarlo pero quizá veamos una hasta mañana.

El chico suspiro.

– Ya veo. Bueno no es tan tarde caminare.

—No se lo recomiendo, a menos que conozca muy bien la zona podría perderse. Y como estamos algo escasos de personal quizá tardaríamos días en encontrarlo.

—De manera que estoy atrapado aquí hasta mañana.

—No necesariamente, si tanto le urge llegar pude que haya otra manera.

Su rostro expresaba menos que nada, se encontraba en una extraña pasividad, quizá seriedad dado que no deseaba ser descortés, pero al observar aquella solución frente a él, pensó que era demasiado y su fingido interés ocultaba un "debes estar bromeando".

—Lo conducirá por la vía principal, desde allí puede llegar a cualquiera de las casas a las que se dirija.

El hombre le ayudo a acomodar sus cosas en las alforjas, mientras el joven se hacía líos para finalmente sostenerse sobre el asno. No era ni mucho menos el transporte que hubiese deseado, pero la otra opción era quedarse toda la noche en la fría estación. Así que tomo las riendas, sintiendo como el pelaje grueso del animal atravesaba la tela de sus pantalones, provocándole una sensación extraña.  
El hombre le entrego una varita delgada.

—Dele golpes en los costados sin mucha fuerza, solo para que se entere que debe seguir avanzando. Le recomiendo que no se exceda, es un animal muy temperamental y no se preocupe una vez que ya no tenga carga regresara aquí por sí mismo.

–Muy bien, así lo hare entonces. Gracias.

Más de nuevo aquel hombre se había alejado. Era un extraño bastante amable pero mucho más lo primero. No le dio demasiada importancia y siguió las instrucciones.  
Al poco tiempo el animal comenzó a moverse y el joven pude sentir claramente cada piedra en el camino. Pasó un rato hasta que logro notar las entradas adornadas con algunas flores y letras de hierro que resaltaban el nombre de la propiedad. Una tras otra las fue descartando, quizá a estas alturas aquella propiedad que buscaba ni siquiera se mantenía en pie. Eso lo descorazono bastante y también lo frustro de manera que sin darse cuenta comenzó a golpear los costados del animal con más fuerza y este emprendió un rápido galope.  
El joven se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la bestia gritándole hasta que se detuvo, justo antes de un enorme charco de fango en el cual su jinete cayó pesadamente.

—¡Ah maldición! –

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de quejarse al recordar lo que le dijera aquel extraño, y corrió para evitar que el animal se llevara su equipaje de regreso a la estación.  
Ahora estaba completamente empapado, adolorido y con las manos llenas. Sería mejor que se buscara un lugar donde pasar la noche.  
Fue avanzando hasta donde se encontraba una entrada cuyo arco de piedra tenia labrado un emblema familiar. Sin duda podría leerse el apellido pero a esa hora no lograba distinguirlo. El portón estaba abierto y al fondo del largo camino de piedra lograba verse una construcción.  
El joven decidió que sería mejor caminar hasta la entrada.

—¿Hola?, estoy buscando un teléfono.

Llamo varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Así que continúo avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta de aquella mansión que era mucho más imponente de cerca. Sin embargo las luces emanaban un cálido fulgor a traves de las cortinas que de vez en vez, era interrumpido por el paso de una sombra. Y así, que sin más se acercó para tocar a la puerta, sin embargo no alcanzo a rosar si quiera cuando un hombre le abrió. Uno con un rostro ya bastante familiar.

—¡¿Usted?! Pero...

—Lo estábamos esperando, aunque no le conozco, seguro que usted a mi rostro sí. Mi hermano gemelo trabaja en la estación.

Tomo las cosas del otro y volvió a entrar. El joven trataba de no dejar manchas de fango por doquier aunque dado su estado era prácticamente imposible.

—Me parece que me está confundiendo con alguien más. Yo busco la mansión de los Spears. Muy probablemente se encuentre abandonada y...

—Ningún error está usted en ella. Si tiene la bondad de acompañarme podrá acomodarse en la habitación, mientras le preparo el baño.

—No tiene por qué molestarse yo mismo puedo.

El viejo mayordomo volteo a verle con un gesto quizá dolido, ¿Furioso?

—No me insulte es mi deber. La cena estará lista a las ocho en punto. Y sin decir más, se alejó de ahí.

Sin duda que aquellos hermanos eran bastante peculiares y además de eso al enterarse que su búsqueda había terminado era gratificante. La propiedad aún estaba en pie, era mejor de lo que esperaba. Terminaría con aquel asunto pronto y volvería a casa.  
Estaba de mucho mejor humor, así que trato de quitarse el abrigo lo más rápido posible y al buscar un lugar donde ponerlo se percató que justo sobre la mesita de noche cercana estaba un teléfono, tomó el auricular emocionado y comprobó que tenía línea. Comenzó a girar el disco para marcar a casa, cuando los focos del candil de araña del techo parpadearon un par de veces hasta finalmente extinguirse. Algunos segundos después, lo mismo pasó con la línea justo cuando estaba por marcar el último digito.

—Ay, ¿ahora qué?

Una centella ilumino la habitación, el estruendo se escuchó después acompañado del sonido de la lluvia que azotaba los cristales. El joven se acercó pero a traves de la ventana era poco lo que podía ver, solo noto un bulto de ropas oscuras. Quizá no se trataba más que del mayordomo pero no recordaba que fuera tan alto, quizá fuese mejor el salir por si tenía que ayudarlo con alguna visita no deseada.  
Aquello no le daba buena espina en absoluto, pero antes busco a tientas algo que pudiera ayudarle, para usarlo como arma en caso de que se requiriera. Avanzo por la escalera, el pasillo y de vez en vez notaba aquella sombra merodeando. Lo acecho un rato permaneciendo oculto hasta que no noto más aquella sombra.  
Quizá no sería más que algún viajero perdido igual que él o sus nervios que ya le estaban traicionando. Se acercó un par de veces más, la lluvia había mitigado un poco y no se veía ni rastro de aquel hombre. Aquello le tranquilizo; y ya que el camino de regreso a su cuarto seria lo menos mortal para algún florero cercano, se acercó a la puerta. Sin embargo estaba por tomar el pomo de esta cuando se abrió dejando aquella figura alta frente a si, con el agua cayéndole por el abrigo y las centellas iluminando su piel cetrina.  
El joven se aferró a lo que llevaba en la mano, levantándolo mientras la figura daba un par de pasos, quitándose el sombrero y sacudiéndose algunas gotas de sus cabellos oscuros. El otro se quedó petrificado y sumamente sorprendido, cuando reacciono vio que se trataba de un rostro bastante conocido.

—¿Stefan? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?—El aludido le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Tan solo decidí venir a visitarte.

—¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí?

—Hay helipuerto a una hora. Además unas agradables jovencitas me trajeron hasta aquí. – El otro le vio molesto.

—De nuevo sigues viendo mujeres, ¡eres de lo peor! –

—No tuve que hacer nada de eso, solo les ofrecí algo de agradable compañía. No te pongas celoso sabes que eres el único para mí. Por cierto ¿a quién planeas matar con ese plumero?

—Era por si necesitaba defenderme, ya me gustaría verte encontrando algo en la oscuridad, así que deja de burlarte.

—Lo que me parece gracioso es imaginarte atacando a alguien. Seguro que estabas muerto del miedo.— El otro le brindo una mirada llena de resentimiento.

—¿De qué hablas? Para que lo sepas no soy ningún cobarde.  
En ese momento detrás de él apareció la figura fantasmagórica del mayordomo, cuya imagen alumbrada por un candelabro le daba un aura todavía más espectral. El joven soltó el plumero y se abrazó fuerte al moreno.

—Buenas noches Alfred—El aludido le respondió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

—Joven Stefan –

—¿Ustedes se conocen? –

—Sí, llegue en la mañana y busque la propiedad. Asique conversamos un poco—El joven se separó y golpeo un poco al otro en el pecho.

—¿Así que estabas aquí y no pudiste llegar por mí a la estación? –

—Pensé que disfrutarías de la experiencia—Henry, fastidiado recargo la cabeza en su hombro.

—No fue así – El moreno le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

—Te diré algo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Hueles a pantano.

—Lo sé, ha sido horrible.

Alfred espero a que decidieran entrar y entonces les guio a la habitación donde ya varios candelabros la iluminaban. A su vez que las velas del cuarto de baño emitían un agradable aroma.  
Después de tantas travesías el joven al fin pudo tomar un baño con tranquilidad. Salió para encontrar al otro recostado en un diván cercano, lucia tan apacible. Así que se acercó para colocarle una frazada y le acaricio el rostro, para luego dejarlo dormir un rato más hasta que las campanadas del reloj le indicaron que debía ir a cenar.  
En cuanto bajaron, los recibió una imagen impresionante, todo estaba decorado con candelabros de plata, que parecían hacer juego con el servicio.  
El joven se sentó acomodándose la servilleta sobre el regazo y Stefan simplemente se sirvió algo en un plato, comiendo con las manos, ganándose un gesto de desaprobación por parte del otro.

—¿Dónde están tus modales? –el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Olvide empacarlos. ¿Por qué no te relajas si estamos de vacaciones?

—¡Estas no son vacaciones!, además no recuerdo haberte invitado.

—Entonces, ¿decidiste venir a esconderte aquí...?–

—¿De qué hablas? – Desvió la mirada y el otro se le acerco tomándole de la barbilla.

—No has respondido a mi propuesta.

El joven se removió soltándose de aquel agarre, volteando hacia la puerta.

—Alguien viene, por favor compórtate – El moreno renegando regreso a su asiento.  
– Aun así quiero mi respuesta.  
El pelirrojo se hizo el desentendido, y para su sorpresa no vio entrar al mayordomo sino a una mujer de proporciones anchas y semblante amable. Esta traía algo en una bandeja y les dedico una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció por completo cuando su mirada se dirigió al pelirrojo. Entonces perdió todo el color en las mejillas, soltó la bandeja que traía entre las manos y sin decir más se retiró.  
Alfred se había acercado a investigar que había sido aquel alboroto y su reacción aunque no tan extraña como la de la doncella, si fue de una enorme sorpresa, sin más se disculpó indicándoles que pronto prepararían algún otro platillo para cenar. Durante el resto de la velada el pelirrojo permaneció callado, mientras que el moreno siguió comiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
Pero fue hasta que llegaron a la habitación, que Stefan rompió aquel incomodo silencio.  
—¿Qué piensas?, bueno, cuando te vieron parecía que se habían encontrado con un fantasma o algo así. –El otro estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

—No lo sé... desearía haber pedido una explicación pero puede ser algo simple, quizá no les gustan los pelirrojos.

—¡Eso es ridículo!, se lo que piensas, pero aunque aquella mujer fuese algo supersticiosa no entiendo la expresión de Alfred, él ya te había visto.

—Pero estaba cubierto de barro y después me puse un sombrero. No sé, todo me parece muy extraño.

—Como siempre piensas demasiado. Stefan se acercó dedicándole una sonrisa seductora, pero el otro seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que cuando se percató ya era demasiado tarde lo tenía casi rozando los labios con los suyos. Aun así, se las apaño para darse la vuelta y retirarse.

—Creo no es apropiado que estemos aquí los dos solos, de hecho sería mejor que durmieras en otro cuarto.

Stefan se sintió algo molesto por su actitud, pero a final de cuentas, había decidido no pelear, al menos por el momento.


	2. Gretel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo, espero disfrúten la lectura.

Aquella noche había sido algo extraña, por lo general hacía tiempo que Henry no podía conciliar el sueño como era debido. Siempre tenía demasiados fantasmas rondando sus pensamientos, estaba preocupado por la forma en que la inspiración lo había abandonado los últimos meses. No es que su trabajo no vendiera, en si ese no era el problema. Pero se sentía un poco frustrado pues hacia tiempo que no podía transmitir sus emociones por medio de sus obras. Era algo que trataba de explicarle a stefan a menudo, pero este no lo comprendía.   
De cualquier forma quizá por el accidentado viaje, la forma de llegar a la residencia o las sorpresas en la noche tuvo un sueño muy apacible y nada más despertó cuando al día siguiente tocaron a la puerta.  
Era el mayordomo, sin embargo, tuvo la consoderación de esperar por una hora prudente. El reloj marcaba ya las 10 de la mañana y el sol estaba en lo alto.   
No solía levantarse tan tarde, después de todo aprovechaba cada hora del día, pero quizá como dijo stefan sería bueno el relajarse.   
El desayuno no fue muy distinto a la cena, pero igual podía sentir la mirada de la cocinera sobre su persona. Eso le hacía sentir un poco incómodo, aunque no entendía el porqué. Ella no parecía portarse diferente con él, en realidad era una persona bastante amable, ademas de muy convencida de que estaban demasiado delgados, por lo cual servía bandejas y bandejas de comida.   
Más tarde, Henry había decidido que mientras Estefan hacia algunas diligencias, él se pasaría el día recorriendo la propiedad para investigar lo más que pudiera sobre ella. Algo que no comprendía era como pudo estar oculta por tanto tiempo. En realidad era una casa muy antigua, aunque no de extensión tan inmensa como otras, si era un terreno considerable y tenia  obras bastante bellas en su interior. De hecho la decoración era peculiar pues habían muchas estatuas con diosas o musas en los jardines y sin duda había plantas exóticas que habían sido traídas de otros lugares.   
A veces le hacía pensar, en que este habría sido el rincón favorito de alguna dama antigua, podía imaginarse a sus antepasadas paseando por aquellos jardines, engalanadas en sus vestidos de encaje, usando ornamentados sombreros para protegerse del sol veraniego.  
Era un sitio precioso, ¿por qué nadie más en su familia se había hecho con él?, quizá le vendría bien investigar  pero stefan era mucho mejor para indagar en los asuntos escabrosos, ya se lo comentaría al volver.  
Pasadas las 2 de la tarde se encontraba  observando uno de los arbustos cuya forma emulaba un caballo apoyado en sus patas traseras, a lo lejos podía ver como el mayordomo se encargaba de algunas plantas. Al parecer él y la cocinera eran los únicos habitantes de aquel sitio.  
A simple vista no había casas cercanas; salvo de vez en vez, la veleta de un timido techo se vislumbraba en la lejania; toda la región parecía ser de ese modo, era como vivir en otro tiempo.  
Mas tarde, mientras observaba el bosque circundante a traves de una ventana, el sonido estridente de la puerta le hizo voltear, sin dudas que tendría que hablar con stefan al respecto. Él siempre hacia bastante ruido al llegar, de hecho, todo en si resultaba llamativo por naturaleza, su aspecto y acciones. Siempre había sido así, quizá esa forma de ser era lo que le había atraído desde el principio.  No quiso pensar demasiado en ello, eran temas en los que no le gustaba adentrarse, además tenía por prioridad resolver el asunto de la propiedad.   
Cuando le vio entrar, el moreno le saludo con su sonrisa como siempre y él le vio con severidad. Pues aunque este decía que estaba de vacaciones había traído demasiado trabajo consigo. Pero igual lo dejaba de lado para pasar tiempo con él. En cierta forma era extraño, porque el solía ser muy disciplinado y stefan era como un alma libre, demasiado libre a veces.   
Ya estando juntos comenzaron a comentar algunas de sus ideas. Entonces decidieron pasar por uno de los cuartos que Henry no había visitado por la mañana. Aunque le parecía de muy mal gusto, abrir sin ser invitados; la cocinera se había marchado al mercado y el mayordomo parecía todavía bastante ocupado en el jardín, así que entraron. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse uno de sus lugares favoritos, una enorme biblioteca.  
Había una colección de mariposas finamente colocadas dentro de una caja de cristal; mapas  muy antiguos colgados en las paredes y un escritorio, detrás del cual había unas amplias ventanas que daban hacia el jardín.   
Estaba por preguntarle a Stefan acerca de los titulos de los libros en las estanterías, sin embargo le llamó la atención que el moreno no  hiciera por abrir algunos libros. Siempre era así, demasiado curioso, con muy poca delicadeza, sin embargo este parecía ocupado con algo más.   
Del lado contrario a los libreros había una pared llena de retratos. Muchas de las pinturas eran de hombres mayores o de diferentes parejas.  Pero había sobre todo una pintura que sobresalía, estaba justo al centro con un marco ovalado y dorado rodeándola. Este tenía muchas flores, algunas guirnaldas de rosas y mostraba el retrato de una mujer pelirroja, bástate delgada  y con un vestido cuyas rosas parecían salir de la pintura.   
Sus ojos eran de un verde similar al suyo, de hecho ella en si era muy parecida a él.  Por lo cual quizá ya comprendía la reacción de la cocinera y el mayordomo.   
stefan estaba observando la pintura y volteaba de ella, hacia Henry una y otra vez hasta que le vio con la más risueña de las sonrisas.   
-¡Mira así te verías si tuvieras bubis!.   
Henry tuvo como reacción pegarle, aunque no demasiado fuerte  seguía muy impresionado porque el parecido era… casi podría decirse extraordinario. Se acerco un poco más hasta que pudo leer el nombre que estaba grabado justo en medio del marco debajo del retrato de aquella mujer y decía con fina caligrafía Duquesa Gretel Spears.  
\---  
Después de aquel encuentro Henry  no podía sacarse aquel retrato de la cabeza. De hecho le pasaron desapercibidas varias de las cosas que stefan le estaba diciendo; en ese punto no sabía si se sentía intrigado por la técnica de la pintura, por la expresión de la dama o el extraño parecido que tenían. En si el era bastante peculiar, dentro de su familia, la mayoría tenían rostros severos y cabellos oscuros; aunque había tenido algunos parientes como él en el pasado, los pelirrojos eran cada vez mas raros. De hecho desde pequeño siempre había estado curioso por ello.   Aunque no era algo que le molestara.  
Ademas, le intrigaba mucho la reacción de los sirvientes. ¿Quién habría sido aquella mujer? ¿Por qué su retrato estaba ahí? ¿La casa habría sido de ella? . Tendría sentido por la forma en que estaba diseñada, como el pequeño refugio brindado a una dama por su esposo.  Pero si esa era la situación, ¿Por qué la propiedad había permanecido oculta por tanto tiempo?, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con esa rama de la familia?. Había demasiadas dudas en su cabeza y no pudo dejar de pensarlo por largo tiempo.   
Estaban en el comedor disfrutando de algunas frutas. Cuando seguía meditandolo, tomo una manzana que era su fruta favorita, justo estaba dispuesto a morderla cuando vio a stefan. Él siempre tenía una forma  particular de arruinar sus pensamientos. En ese momento, el moreno había tomado un plátano, quitandole la cascara se lo había tragado de una sola vez de una forma por demás provocativa. Henry no pudo ni siquiera dar una mordida a la manzana y se la arrojo.   
-¡Ya basta!, te he dicho  que pares con eso. – stefan termino de tragar la fruta, para luego relamerse los labios.  
-¿Oye, donde están tus modales?, con la comida no se juega, además no encontré otra forma de llamar tu atención. Parece que algo te tiene  ocupado desde hace mucho rato, me sentiré celoso al respecto.   
-ay stefan, no estoy para estos  juegos solo estaba pensando en…   
-Ya se, en ese retrato, ¡olvídalo!, es una persona que por lo visto vivió aquí hace mucho tiempo. Es más, quizá ni siquiera es parte de tu familia.   
-¿Qué? ¿Con ese parecido tú crees que no?.  
-Está bien, está bien- dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición-si es parte de tu familia, pero no veo porque te preocupa tanto, simplemente se parecen.   
-Eso es porque… - Guardo silencio, en realidad era cierto, los parecidos genéticos se saltan algunas generaciones. Pero su sorpresa no era por ello, estaba seguro que había más, era extraño pero al ver aquella mujer, se sintió como si estuvieran conectados. Más allá de que formaran parte de la misma familia.   
Quizá no eran más que exageraciones suyas, como le hacía ver stefan, pero no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza, por ende al llegar la noche, aquel sueño reparador que tuvo el primer día se alejo por completo.  
Estuvo horas en la habitación oscura viendo hacia el techo, volteando  hacia la mesita de noche donde el teléfono brillaba muy tenuemente, debido a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Trato de abandonarse a un sueño profundo pero le fue imposible, frustrado decidió levantarse. Ya que no estaba en casa no tenia nada que leer, pues pensaba que aquel iba a ser un viaje muy corto y no se había preparado lo suficiente.    
Esa era una buena idea, podría ir caminando hacia la biblioteca que  no estaba muy lejos .El largo pasillo conectaba a todas las habitaciones, así que busco entre un cajon cercano, por aquella pequeña lámpara que stefan le había entregado. “En caso de que tengas que atacar a alguien con un plumero de nuevo” eso le había dicho, era un idiota, ero al menos a veces uno bastante práctico.   
Prendió la linterna, pues no quiso encender las luces principales, no deseba llamar la atención. Salió de la habitación con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque era imposible que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse no hiciera eco, después de todo el resto de las habitaciones estaban vacías.   
Siguió avanzando creyendo reconocer la puerta hacia la biblioteca, después de todo aunque el resto de las habitaciones habían carecido de importancia para él, tuvo a bien grabarse algunos detalles que le permitieran identificar esta, como el hecho de que tenía una particular pintura colgada muy cerca, que mostraba un viejo navio luchando enmedio de las altas olas en una fuerte tormenta.  
Una vez que estuvo ahí, abrió y se puso a revisar en los estantes para encontrar un libro cuya lectura  le  resultara interesante. La primera vez que estuvo ahí no se había percatado pues francamente no presto demasiada atención hacia los títulos que ahí se encontraban, pero era distinto ahora. Si lo que le había dicho stefan era cierto, aquel sitio había pertenecido a una dama y por tanto tendría cierto tipo de lectura, le sorprendió que no fuese lo que esperaba.   
La mayoría de los títulos eran historias de aventuras, la clase de lectura que le agradaría a un niño pequeño, en afán de conocer al mundo. Pero en las estanterías si algo faltaba eran las historias de poesía o romanticismo que solían gustar a las damas de la época. Eso tendría una sencilla explicación, la casa ya era muy vieja y probablemente había pasado por muchos dueños. Quizá se habrían desecho de los libros de primera mano y los habían llenado con unos a gusto más personal.   
Sin embargo estos parecían muy antiguos. Y él, quien tuviera cierto conocimiento sobre el tema, podía decir que eran de aquella época de acuerdo al empastado y al tipo de impresión usada. Todo aquello le resultaba cada vez más misterioso, pero igual continuo con su búsqueda de una lectura adecuada. Esa clase de libros nunca habían sido de su agrado, pero en vista de que la mayoría tenía como contenido aquel, decidió buscar uno que al menos le permitiera conciliar el sueño.     
Un libro en particular llamo su atención. Pero estaba un poco en alto, apenas se podían vislumbrar las letras doradas que resaltaban del cuero en que estaba empastado.  
El pelirrojo busco por un banco o alguna silla en la que se pudiera subir, para alcanzarlo y apoyandose de puntas encima del mueble, se estiro cada vez un poco más, extendió los dedos casi rosando la base de aquel libro, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando de repente sintió un peso sobre su mano e instintivamente volteo. La luz de la linterna que usaba, dio de lleno contra aquel rostro, lo cual le hizo gritar y sorprendió asimismo a esa extraña aparición; que a su vez gritó.  
La linterna cayó y rodo por el suelo iluminando los retratos que estaban colgados en la pared. Extrañamente la luz se quedó apoyada en aquel retrato en particular en sus ojos, con ese efecto, la mirada de la dama fue entonces más penetrante.  
Henry estuvo a punto de desmayarse, así que el otro lo sujeto bien.   
-¡Espera, espera! Cálmate soy yo – stefan tenia aquel libro en la mano, había alcanzado a tomarlo y entonces Henry tomo el objeto, empezando a tratar de golpear con fuerza contra la cabeza de stefan.   
-¡¿Qué estas demente?! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!,¡vas a matarme!.  
stefan hacia lo posible por evitar esos golpes que iban perdiendo cada vez más fuerza cada vez, pues quien se los propinaba estaba temblando. No había deseado asustarlo tanto, en realidad al verlo salir de la habitación solo pensó que podría gastarle una pequeña broma.     
El escandalo que hicieron, llamo la atención de los habitantes de la casa, es decir, la cocinera y el mayordomo, quienes se acercaron; la mujer fue un poco más reacia a entrar, pero el mayordomo cruzó el umbral de la puerta de inmediato.  
Después de que stefan le asegurara que se trataba de algo tan inocente como lo que había pasado, él se retiró. Aunque les indico que era mejor que encendieran las luces.  
Fue un evento bastante vergonzoso, pues aunque era cierto que Henry  no era el más valiente de los hombres, no quería dar esa mala impresión a los sirvientes de la casa.   
El pelirrojo se quedó sentado en un enorme sofá al lado de stefan  guardando silencio por un rato.   
-Escucha cuando te calmes puedo guarte de regreso a tu habitación. -    
-¡Hump! No soy un niño pequeño sé cómo regresar, hace mucho tiempo que no le temo a la oscuridad. –   
-Pues a juzgar por tus gritos… yo no lo diría pero está bien. –Henry volteo a verlo sin ocultar el profundo resentimiento en su mirada, por aquellos comentarios.  
-Dime Estefan, ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí? –   
-Bueno decidí salir a dar un paseo nocturno, me quede preocupado por ti en la tarde, pensé que no podrías dormir. Iba a tu habitación a llevarte un vaso con agua, entonces te vi salir, no tienes principios de sonambulismo, así que pensé que te dirigías a este lugar. No sé cómo explicarlo, yo tampoco he podido olvidar ese peculiar retrato desde que lo vimos en la mañana, y como sabía que no te dejaría en paz el asunto, decidí tomar el telefono e investigar un poco.   
La historia de la casa no es tan diferente al resto de las propiedades de este lugar, sin embargo, cuando mencione a la dama pelirroja las personas parecía que…   
-¿Parecía que? –   
-Está bien te lo diré pero solo si prometes no alterarte–   
Diversos escenarios pasaron por la mente de Henry,  bastante tétricos a decir verdad, quizá no era  tan buena idea que hubiera leído gran cantidad de novelas de crímenes en el pasado.   
-Bueno, dime que es lo terrible que ha pasado aquí. – stefan se le quedo viendo.   
-Mmm, no me lo definieron como terrible, es decir, en esta casa hay un gran misterio. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que pasa pero muchos decían que temían a ese retrato. Los sirvientes que antiguamente laboraban aquí, con frecuencia evadian esta habitación. Ademas, hace mucho tiempo que el ultimo dueño decidió no residir mas en este lugar. Después la casa fue pasando de una gente a otra, hasta que decidieron enviar los documentos a ustedes. Hay muchas historias acerca de la propiedad, pero no sé si las definiría como tétricas, la mayoría de las personas me dijeron, que en este sitio puede sentirse una gran soledad. No la habitaron familias nunca desde que su dueña habito en ella, hace mucho tiempo.   
-¿Su dueña?, entonces… - stefan lo interrumpió   
-Si en efecto, esta casa pertenecía a una mujer, la dama del retrato que tanto te intriga y hay otras cosas que me llaman la atención. Bueno, por el momento solo me guie por lo que me han contado algunas personas, la mayoría son jóvenes,  de manera que no conocen más que cuentos que les han transmitido sus antepasados.   
Pero veras en este pueblo había un edificio con dos salones en uno se guardaron los registros genealógicos y en el otro los registro de propiedades. Hace mucho tiempo hubo un incendio de modo que los registros genealógicos se perdieron, así que no podría decir que es lo que pasó con esta rama de la familia, al menos no por los documentos que había ahí, pero han prometido mañana buscar algunos que son de la propiedad y que mencionan los documentos que necesitas, quiza te ayude a encontrarlos,  ¿Es eso lo que decía la carta que les enviaron y por la que veniste aqui, no es verdad?.  
-Cierto, espero poder encontrarlos, cuanto más pronto podamos resolver este asunto será mejor. –   
-Bueno, ya que tu curiosidad ha sido satisfecha, al menos en parte, ya podras dormir bien y bueno no me vendría mal si me dieras cierta recompensa. - Henry lo fulmino con la mirada.   
-stefan eres un idiota, nunca dejas de ser un idiota –   
El moreno le sonrió, sabía que en ese punto no debía molestarlo más. Henry era bastante peculiar en su carácter, por ello no podía evitar molestarlo siempre que podía. Quizá sería bueno dejarlo solo por un rato. Se retiró, no sin antes asegurarse de dejar las luces encendidas, tanto de la biblioteca como del pasillo y así evitar que su amado se perdiera en el camino de regreso.   
Por su parte el pelirrojo se quedo sosteniendo aquel libro, era uno de tantos atlas mundiales que abundaban en aquella estancia.  Se acercó para recoger su lámpara, la apago y comenzó a ver el retrato de aquella mujer. Algo había distinto, lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio y no podía dejar de lado esa curiosidad que sentía.   
Así que tomo el banco que antes usara y afortunadamente, este le ayudo a llegar a una altura suficiente para poder observar el lienzo más de cerca.  Mientras veía las pinceladas oleosas se sorprendió de su buen aspecto. Bueno, no podría esperarse que estuviera llena de polvo después de todo aquel mayordomo mantenía la propiedad a la perfección. Pero aun así no pudo evitar delinear con cuidado cada borde de aquel decorado magnifico y seguir perdiendose en esa mirada.   
Comenzó a recordar las historias que le había contado stefan. Es cierto a pesar de todo el artista había plasmado en sus ojos una determinación, pero estaba seguro que también había un eco de soledad y desesperanza en ellos.  
Nego con la cabeza, quizá se estaba haciendo demasiadas conjeturas, igual pensó que sería buena idea descolgar el marco para darle un vistazo más de cerca, una vez que amaneciera.   
Se decidió pues a tomarlo, era bastante pesado, de hecho demasiado pesado. Y algo no encajaba, antes no había podido notarlo. La base del marco era bastante gruesa y no solo debido a que debía sostener los adornos que le rodeaban, sino...   
-¿Qué raro? – Utilizo toda su fuerza para poder descolgarlo de la pared y bajarlo sin caerse del banco.   
Lo apoyo con cuidado sobre el sofá, entonces vio que en la parte de atrás había un compartimento, como una caja de madera. La abrió con mucho cuidado, pensando en que quizá eran los restos de su antepasado que estaban ahí. Francamente seria una falta de respeto  tirarlos o algo parecido, pero después de revisar una tablilla que estaba suelta, pudo ver que adentro había una especie de libro. No, no era un libro era otra cosa.


	3. El diario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actualización, espero disfruten la lectura.

Cuando Henry tuvo aquel objeto entre sus manos, se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era. Resultaba muy sencillo en comparación con los libros que había visto antes en la biblioteca. Tenía una cubierta muy sencilla de una tela rojiza que ya estaba desgastada. Y en su esquina inferior izquierda pudo encontrar unas iniciales. G.S. ; "Gretel Spears"eso fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

Por un momento se sintió tentado a regresar ese diario a donde lo había encontrado. Pues no le parecía correcto escarbar sin permiso entre la intimidad de las memorias de una dama, por mucho que se tratara de uno de sus antepasados. Pero finalmente la curiosidad lo consumió, así que, no sin la debida muestra de respeto, separo un broche dorado, lo único que mantenía cerrados los secretos del aquel diario.

Al principio esperaba, encontrarse con la rutina de una persona del pasado, quizá algunas historias de su niñez pero, se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que la primera hoja, tenía un mensaje para su lector.

El diario comenzaba así:

Hace muchos años cuando aún era joven, decidí guardar todo en un cofre. Mis memorias, mis pensamientos, mis sufrimientos, todas mis ideas, para entonces convertirme en la persona que debía ser, comportarme de la manera que de mi se esperaba. Elevar el honor de mi familia, acompañar a mi esposo, criar a mis hijos. Ser todo lo que una persona que ha sido acogida por la noble familia Spears debería.

He pasado mucho tiempo en la soledad que eso conlleva. Teniendo una vida privilegiada, es cierto disfrute de muchos de los placeres de la vida que la mayoría solo puede imaginarse, pero pague por ello un alto precio. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no puedes guardar todo en un cofre, pues el corazón humano no es tan sencillo. Así que finalmente quise plasmar aquí toda mi historia. Sé que algún día, en algún lugar alguien podrá leerla y solo le suplico que no sea tan severo al juzgarme. Después de todo muchos quisiéramos que los planes se cumplieran para nosotros. Aquellas ideas que nos fueron inculcadas en nuestra infancia, pero eso no es siempre lo que sucede. Comenzare pues, con lo que fue la historia de mi vida, o debería decir de nuestra vida.

Nacimos en un pequeño pueblo, más bien podría decir que en una cabaña lejos de un pequeño pueblo. Nuestra vida era sencilla, nosotros proveníamos de una familia noble, es verdad. Pero a esta no le quedaba más que su apellido, de hecho cuando nosotros nacimos, nuestros padres vivían en una diminuta propiedad de uno de sus parientes lejanos. De modo que no teníamos, nada que perder y nada que ganar. Y quizá eso fue una bendición para nosotros, cuando nacimos sin embargo fuimos bien recibidos, dos niños hermosos, o al menos eso decía la nana. Éramos tan parecidos Gretel y Grell. Esos fueron los nombres que nos pusieron. Algunos decían que no era bueno llamar a los niños tan parecidos. Porque sus destinos podrían llegar a entrelazarse y confundirse pero realmente a nosotros no nos parecía tan mal. Aunque era cierto que siempre fuimos muy unidos. Desde muy pequeños la nana recuerda que, llorábamos cuando nos separaban y siempre nos tomábamos de las manos en la cuna dormidos.

Mientras fuimos creciendo no tuvimos las típicas presiones de los niños de la clase alta. En realidad, nosotros éramos libres. Podíamos salir a jugar por el bosque, perseguir a las aves de corral, o pasar la tarde subidos a la rama de un árbol esperando a que anocheciera y que aparecieran las estrellas. Aquellas que podían guiar a los marineros según nos habían dicho. Éramos un par de criaturas libres, salvajes y traviesas. Sin duda tuvimos una infancia hermosa.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión, sin embargo, quisieron ponernos un tutor. Su llegada fue bastante inoportuna puesto que él quería cambiarnos y nosotros no íbamos a permitirlo. Él decía que los caballeros y las damas, debían portarse diferente. Y es verdad nuestros padres tenían una forma de ser distinta, muy distinta. Pero nosotros estábamos decididos a no ser como ellos. Por eso incluso a veces nos cambiábamos la ropa solo para hacer enojar a los mayores, sin embargo un día tomaron represalías. Me atraparon y me cortaron el cabello dijeron que era lo más apropiado. Pero no pensaron que Gretel tomaría unas tijeras y se lo cortaría al mismo tiempo. Entonces dejaron de tratar de cambiar nuestra apariencia.

En ese momento Henry detuvo la lectura para regresar sobre las líneas anteriores. ¿Había entendido bien? ¿Acaso quien escribía era Grell? ¿Por qué? Continúo leyendo en busca de su respuesta.

Pero sin importar lo que hiciéramos nosotros éramos distintos y con el tiempo, esas diferencias se fueron haciendo más marcadas. Nuestro padre claro, me había dado lecciones de cómo debe comportarse un caballero y nuestra madre empezaba a ocuparse de Gretel. Teníamos ya 11 años cuando ella comenzó a cambiar, no solo nuestras ropas cambiaron, fue su actitud. Las niñas crecen y a cierta edad, empiezan a comportarse como señoritas que se entrenan para ser mujeres, eso fue lo que paso con ella. No se separó de mí, continuamos siendo tan unidos como siempre, pero sus ideas y objetivos empezaron a ser diferentes de los míos. Nosotros no teníamos nada que heredar, de modo que lo que debía que hacer, era buscar la forma de ganarme la vida. Si tenía suerte podría ser el protegido de algún terrateniente, de un hombre de negocios o incluso de algún abogado y podría dedicarme a eso.

Aunque a mí no me importaba de verdad, quedarme a labrar la tierra o incluso dedicarme a pescar, esa habría sido una buena vida para mí, aunque nunca se lo comenté a mi padre. Pero quizá no lo habría tomado enserio, pensaría que no eras más que los pensamientos de un niño. En cuanto a Gretel, bueno ella sí que tenía las cosas muy clara. Estaba dispuesta a restaurar el honor de la familia y para ello debía conseguir un buen esposo. Por ello se empezó a preparar a conciencia leía poesía, hacia pinturas, se ponía sus complicados vestidos, tratando de comportarse lo mejor posible, con elegancia.

Comenzaba por aprender las formas de comportarse a la mesa o de establecer una conversación mesurada; en una ocasión la encontré hablando con un árbol sobre lo bien que había estado el clima, "madre dice que así se aprende a ser agradable, sin importar la compañía", me dijo ella. 

Era extraño verla, me parecía una de esas muñecas que mi madre le había obsequiado. Y que siempre me habían desagradado bastante. ¿Que podía decir? comenzaba a sentirme apartado, sin embargo, cuando llegaba la tarde, ella se acercaba de nuevo a mí. Vestida con ropas sencillas me abrazaba cariñosa y entonces decía: "¿A dónde iremos hoy?" No lo entendía pero me hacía feliz. Saber que en realidad no había cambiado del todo.

Nuestro entretenimiento favorito, era caminar por el sendero a lado del río, siguiendo su cauce que iba volviéndose más violento a medida que subía y se formaban las cascadas. Nos gustaba también cruzar aquel viejo tronco que servia de puente, para llegar a otra sección del bosque, donde habíamos establecido nuestro escondite. Era un lugar que, ahora que lo pienso, no es posible pero pensábamos que estaba apartado de todo. Hasta ahí llevábamos nuestros tesoros de la infancia. Algunos juguetes y libros que escondíamos en el espacio ahuecado de las raíces de un árbol. A veces cuando comenzaba a llover nos metíamos en este. Y veíamos como el agua salpicaba y las hojas arrancadas se convertían en pequeños barcos, que iban en diminutos senderos hasta que se fundían con el río perdiéndose a la distancia.

Me gustaba estar así uno a lado del otro, en aquel mundo, que temía no duraría para siempre. Y así era, paso de repente un día, Gretel llego con su sonrisa más sincera. En realidad había un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y no me había dado cuenta de lo pobladas que se veían sus pestañas cuando cerraba los ojos de esa manera, estaba infinitamente feliz.

-¡Lo he conseguido!-anuncio de lo mas entusiasmada-Me lo ha dicho mi madre, pronto vendrá un caballero a verme, es de una buena familia y probablemente nos casaremos en un par de años. ¡¿No te parece estupendo Grell?! Ahora sí, nuestra familia volverá a ser honorable. Volveremos a ir a bailes y a recorrer palacios, no sé, volveremos a la sociedad. Esa que nuestros padres extrañan tanto. ¿No te parece maravilloso cumplir ese sueño?.

Yo por supuesto, la felicite y abraze con fuerza, le di muchos besos. Pero lo cierto era que me sentía triste porque sabía que se acababan nuestros paseos. Ella quizá no lo comprendía, pero cuando los hombres conseguían una esposa, generalmente se la llevaban a donde vivían. Y si hacían campañas en el extranjero se iría más lejos con ella. Nuestra familia era pobre, ahora yo lo comprendía, de tal forma que no podría ir a visitarla. Quizá cuando se casara, sería la última vez que podríamos estar juntos. Eso me dolía en el alma, me ponía de mal humor y por eso comencé a evitarla durante algún tiempo. Ella no lo comprendía veía en su mirada que estaba triste, pero me dolía que no pudiera entender lo que iba a hacer. Lo que sus decisiones nos iban a afectar a nosotros que habíamos prometido no separarnos nunca. Que habíamos jurado estar siempre juntos viendo las estrellas.

Sé que es tonto porque yo sabía que ella tendría que seguir su destino en algún momento pero nunca pensé que ese momento llegaría tan pronto. Yo la quería, amaba a mi hermana, quería que fuera feliz. Y una parte de mi entendía que el ser una dama, seria lo mejor que podría pasarle en la vida, porque significaría cumplir el sueño que desde siempre había añorado,pero ¿acaso no me extrañaría? ¿Acaso no pensaba en que pasaría con nosotros?.

"Bueno" me había dicho una vez la nana:

"No deberías ser egoísta, tú también cambiaras. Conseguirás una esposa y formaras una familia. Seguirás tu propio destino. No puedes pedirle a ella que se quede esperando, no cuando ha pasado algo tan bueno."

Yo lo sabía, no tenía que repetírmelo. Pero dolía, dolía pensar que a partir de ahora caminaría solo, solo siguiendo al río. Solo acudiendo a ese refugio, donde no tendría más que recuerdos de ella. Quizá me sentaría ahí a leer sus cartas y escribiría unas donde la felicitaría. Donde le diría lo feliz que estaba por todo lo que me contaba, pero sin duda que me sentiría solo, muy solo. 

Por eso hacia lo posible por crear una lejanía, para irme habitando a sus ausencias, afrontar la realidad que me aguardaba, pero era imposible que Gretel me lo permitiera. Cuanto más la evadía, más ella me buscaba. Siempre con su cara enfurruñada.

Un día en particular fue a verme pero de una forma distinta. Ella sabia dónde estaba, como ya dije, nadie en este mundo me conocía mejor. Aún recuerdo ese día, el barro y las hojas se quedaban pegadas a sus afilados tacones, pero eso no le importaba, tampoco manchar aquel vestido del que se sentía tan orgullosa. Lo levantaba y avanzaba, dando pasos pesados. Sin importar perder ese porte de dama que también había ensayado. Iba cruzando aquel tronco y este cedía un poco, haciendo que las pocas hojas que le quedaban encima,( claro no suyas evidentemente) cayeran hacia el rio. 

Entonces llego se paró frente a nuestro lugar y me reclamo por estarme comportando de aquella manera. Por no ser feliz por ella, sinceramente.

-No te estoy abandonando Grell. Yo nunca te abandonaría, tú eres mi hermano y yo soy tu hermana. Nacimos el mismo día, nacimos bajo la misma estrella eso dice la nana. Nosotros no vamos a separarnos, aunque vivamos en lugares tan distintos. Siempre seremos uno, siempre. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? No quiero que seas feliz diciéndome mentiras. Quiero que si eres infeliz me digas la verdad.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – Y no recuerdo que otras cosas le dije aquel día. Mi mente ahora solo evoca esa imagen, ella estaba llorando, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era yo quien causaba sus lágrimas. Eso me molesto aun más y salí furioso. Estaba dispuesto a cruzar aquel árbol. Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido...

No puedo decir que no me arrepiento, claro que me arrepiento pero ¿como iba a saber, que los reclamos serian lo último que le diría?. Es verdad que cuando somos jóvenes, no medimos el peligro de nuestros actos. En aquel momento me había olvidado que la lluvia había sido fuerte durante aquellos meses. Y que el viejo tronco, ya lo era bastante, como para soportar el peso de ambos. Él nos lo advirtió crujiendo un par de veces, pero estábamos tan ocupados discutiendo, que lo ignoramos. Y finalmente cedió ante el peso de nuestros cuerpos.

La corriente recuerdo que era muy intensa, nos arrastraba. Un poco más a Gretel, debido a que las capas de su vestido se hacían más y más pesadas, hundiéndola. Recuerdo que busque por ella con desesperación. Nade tan fuerte como me dieron las piernas. Usando los brazos quería alcanzarla, pedirle perdón por lo que había estado diciendo. Pero entonces llegamos a la cascada más grande. Apenas podíamos asirnos a una rama cercana. Esta tronaba al paso de la corriente, al esfuerzo de tener que aguantar nuestros cuerpos. No soportaría por mucho tiempo, eso lo sabíamos bien.

Yo estaba decidido a soltarme, pero ella fue más rápida que yo. Nunca olvidare esa mirada, la última. Aquella que parecía decir te quiero, al tiempo que me fulminaba. Como diciéndome que jamás me perdonaría, si no tomaba en cuenta su sacrificio y decidía arrojarme tras ella. Después de todo, si me hubiera soltado para seguirla, ninguno de los dos habríamos sobrevivido.

Después de eso no recuerdo gran cosa. Algunas manos me tomaron, pues mi cuerpo ya estaba demasiado frio, agotado de luchar porque no se lo llevara la corriente. Todo se volvió oscuro, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo pase dormido. No recuerdo más de algunos llantos a mí alrededor, pero mis parpados estaban pesados y no los podía abrir. Después de mucho tiempo decidí preguntarle a la nana y ella me dijo que pase tres días así. Y en esos días todo lo que conocía había cambiado por completo.

Como ya dije vivíamos en un lugar apartado de modo que solo un sirviente sabía de la tragedia. Mis padres estaban devastados, no pensaban correctamente. Y claro quien lo haría, habían perdido a su hija y su hijo estaba grave ¿Qué más podían hacer?.

En aquel entonces el único doctor que habia en las cercanías había salido de viaje, no quedaba más que esperar. Y así lo hicieron. En cuanto me desperté comprendí que mis mayores temores se habían hecho realidad. Yo, que había estado luchando con tanta fuerza, negándome ante la posibilidad, de que mi hermana fuese al otro lado del mundo con algún esposo; ahora por mi terquedad, la había perdido para siempre.

En ese punto Henry dejó de leer. Aquella historia le parecía realmente trágica. Él había perdido algunos parientes que apreciaba y sabía que era duro. Pero no se imaginó, lo difícil que debería de ser para alguien tan cercano. Sin embargo en ese momento, otra idea llego a su mente. Según lo que leía Gretel había muerto cuando era joven. ¿Entonces, quien era esa Gretel que estaba en el retrato? ¿Quién era esa mujer pelirroja que tanto se le parecía?.

Ahora estaba convencido, de que no debía haber leído ese diario. Pues tenía muchas más dudas que respuestas. Sin embargo, en ese momento parecía que al fin su cuerpo había cedido al cansancio. Porque sintió la necesidad de volver a su habitación y recostarse. No sin antes, regresar el retrato a su lugar y sin embargo quedarse con aquel misterioso escrito. Necesitaba saber el resto de la historia, necesitaba comprender muchas cosas. Porque quizá si lo hacía, podría resolver el dilema de la herencia. O al menos tranquilizar el alma de aquella persona que lo había escrito y que se había asegurado de preservarlo de tal forma que sus memorias algún día fuesen leídas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!, soy Puppet, estoy feliz de poder compartirles la historia, espero les guste.


End file.
